Young Love can be so... Marshmallow-like?
by Nova Forever
Summary: Umi is tired of Ascot and Clef chasing after her, but after a short run-in with Nova, she finds herself madly in love. very... weird...


Hey! To my amazement I found that I wanted to write something. This doesn't happen often so I decided to work with this urge to write. I've decided to finally write the story that I have been meaning to write for a while now. This is a UMI AND MOKONA ROMANCE FIC! YES, I REPEAT, AN UMI AND MOKONA ROMANCE FIC. I'm perfectly serious about this coupling. I think that if anyone gets Umi it should be Mokona. I would rather die than let Clef get Umi, and I know Viridian Cat would be upset if I did an Umi/Ascot romance. So enjoy this extremely weird pairing that I think no one in the known world but me supports!   
  
  
Young Love can be so...... Marshmallow-like?  
  
  
  
Umi walked quickly up the hill. She had to get away from Clef and Ascot. They had been hanging all over her. Competing with each other for her attention. It was wearing on her nerves. It was getting to the point where she couldn't walk around the castle without seeing one or the other.... and at bad times, both.   
  
'Why can't they just leave me alone!' she thought. 'I want a man who can respect me, not just follow me around like some love-sick dog.'  
  
It was so unfair to her that her best friends had already found the loves of their lives at fourteen. Lantis was madly in love with Hikaru, and Fuu had her Ferio. Here she was at seventeen and she still hadn't met her Prince Charming.  
  
She walked faster. She soon came to an open field filled with blooming wildflowers.  
  
"How beautiful," she whispered.  
  
She bent down and began picking the flowers.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Nova sat in a tree with a pen and checklist before her.  
  
"Steal acorns from squirrels... Check!"  
"Rabid raccoon in Hikarus bedroom... Check!"  
"Snake instead of spoon at Fuus place at the breakfast table... Check!"  
"Chase deer... Double check!"  
  
She finished reading her list with a grin. She was ahead of schedule for the day.  
  
"Now all I have to do is arrange a 'present' for the last friend of Hikaru! What was her name?"  
  
She shifted her position in the tree and tapped her head thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmmm... Ii know it starts with a weird letter... She has blue hair... blue eyes... blue clothing... a lot of blue in general... Awww! I should know this!"  
  
She looked out at the field of wild flowers in front of her.  
  
She smiled as she spotted the blue hairdo girl in the flowers.  
  
"Umi!"  
  
Her grin grew larger.  
  
"All alone..."  
  
She climbed higher into the tree to stay out of sight.  
  
"What should happen to Hikaru's dear Umi..."  
  
She pulled out her lunch as she plotted.  
  
"OOO! My favorite!!" she said as she brought out her sauerkraut, peanut butter and lard sandwich. Crumbs flew everwhere as she polished off her greasy meal.   
  
"Tastes like chicken!"  
  
She reached into her lunch bag for her desert. A delicious Moon Pie. She glanced up at the girl picking flowers as she lifted the Moon Pie to her mouth. The marshmallow squished between her fingers.  
  
"Marshmallow..."  
  
She looked up at the girl in the flowers.  
  
"Umi..."  
  
She gazed at the marshmallow again.  
  
"Marshmallow..."  
  
Back to the blue-haired girl.  
  
"UMI!"  
  
She leapt up with the evil grin once more on her face. She began to scoop the Moon Pie's marshmallow out. She played with it until she formed a very lopsided bunny-eared creature.  
  
"Mokona... Umi..." she whispered as she looked once more at Umi.  
  
By this time her smile could barely fit on her face.  
  
Nova leapt from the branch she was sitting on to the field's edge.  
  
Umi looked at the pink-haired girl running towards her.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you that girl that looks like Hikaru!?!" she yelled as the tired girl reached her.  
  
Nova sweatdropped.  
  
"NOVA! IT'S NOVA! MY NAME IS NOVA!!!" she screamed. "Jeez... it took Hikaru almost 5 dreams before she got it! You girls from another world are soooo SLOW!"  
  
Umi stepped backward from the hyperventilating Nova.  
  
"It's always Hikaru's look-alike this and pink-haired devil girl this..." Nova ranted.  
  
"Umm... the reason you are here is...?" Umi asked with a confused look.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Nova yelled. "I wanted to... show you something... Yeah! That's it!" she said with shifty eyes.  
  
She walked towards the scared Umi with some sort of white blob hanging from a vine.  
  
"What the..." Umi whispered as she staggered backward.  
  
"The white-puff ball is cute, the marshmallow thing is a hunk, You LOVE Mokona!" Nova chanted as she swung the model Mokona before Umis eyes. "You LOVE Mokona!"  
  
"Mokona... Yes..." said a foggy-eyed Umi.  
  
"When I snap my fingers, you will go off in search of the love of your life... Mokona!" Nova whispered.  
  
Umi slowly nodded.  
  
"Perfect," Nova said.  
  
Nova snapped her fingers.  
  
Umi startled and glared at Nova. "What did you do!?!" she screamed as she gave Nova a punch that sent her flying.  
  
"Not so perfect..." croaked Nova. She watched as an angry Umi stomped off. "I guess there is always next time."  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Where did Umi run off to?" said Ascot as he paced around the room. "I made her breakfast and she isn't even here to tell me it's the best thing she ever ate!"  
  
Clef snorted.  
  
"Umi doesn't care about food! Now how does my horn look? I just got it polished."  
  
"If Umi doesn't care about breakfast, then she definitely doesn't care about your stupid horn!" Ascot retorted.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Of what midget!?!"  
  
"I can hear your voice dripping with jealousy!"  
  
Ascot was headed towards Clef when Umi walked in with the other magic knights.  
  
"Umi!" Clef and Ascot cried happily.  
  
"Um... you... two..." Umi replied unenthusiastically.  
  
"What do you think of my freshly polished horn?" Clef asked as he scurried toward her.  
  
"You need your breakfast Umi!" said Ascot as he hurried after Clef.  
  
Hikaru and Fuus presence next to Umi was quickly replaced by the two competing males.  
  
"Oh my," stated Fuu.  
  
"At least we have Mokona," said Hikaru as the puffball jumped into her arms.  
  
"Mo-ko-na?" Umi slowly asked from behind Clef and Ascot.  
  
She pushed past them with hearts in her eyes as she spotted Mokona.  
  
"Puu?" said Mokona with questioning look.  
  
Umi swept him up into her arms.  
  
"Your... cheeks look extra rosy today, have you been outside?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Pu puu pu pu-puu!" Mokona replied.  
  
"Oh wow! I didn't now you exercised!"  
  
"Pu puu puu puuuu," Mokona said.  
  
"Oh, so only every other day?"  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hikaru and the others looked on.  
  
"Should we be worried about Umi, Fuu?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Maybe the fresh air she got... went to her head Miss Hikaru. I don't think we should be upset."  
  
"You're just my type, white and puffy," Umi whispered seductively to Mokona.  
  
"Now we should worry Miss Hikaru."  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"WHAT!?!" screamed Ascot and Clef.  
  
"You heard me, Mokona proposed to me last night. We are going to get married!" Umi repeated.  
  
"Um, Miss Umi? We all love Sir Mokona, but... this is..." Fuu began.  
  
"Sick, twisted and wrong!" yelled Hikaru.  
  
"To put it nicely," continued Fuu, "You want to marry Mokona, who isn't even human? Are you sure?"  
  
Umi nodded. "I love Mokona and he loves me."  
  
They bent toward each other and kissed to stress the point, causing a muffled gag from Hikaru.  
  
"We don't want anything fancy for our wedding, just a few close friends. Then we are going to Autozam for our honeymoon!" Umi said.  
  
Ascot looked like he was going to faint at the mention of a honeymoon.  
  
Umi scooped her husband-to-be into her arms and stood up.  
  
"Now if you will excuse us, we have some invitations to write."  
  
With that she left for her room.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. We lost her to MOKONA!" cried Ascot.  
  
"Even I have to admit, I never saw it coming," said Clef. "But, he does have sexy lil' arms."  
  
Ascot slowly turned to face Clef. "C-co-could you repeat that last part?" he stuttered.  
  
Clef coughed as a faint blush spread on his cheeks. "I believe we have important work to do people! People to save! Monsters to fight! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow... it started of as serious and then turned into pure silliness. Oh well, maybe I will try to write another more serious one later. Please tell me your comments on this one. Flames, praises... whatever you've got. Thanks to FuuMegami whose Club Rayearth fic inspired me!  
  
-Nova Forever!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
